Mr Perfect
by Arcynic
Summary: Overhearing a conversation that has the words 'Ryou' and 'perfect' in it, Ruki angrily demands to know just what makes Akiyama Ryou so perfect... and then tells us exactly why he isn't... or is he? [Oneshot]


Another random Ryuki from me...damnit... I have 12(?) fics on my profile! Why do I keep having ideas?!? It's shorter than the other at least...  
  
__________________________  
  
"Akiyama Ryou is so hot!" Bubbly blonde.  
  
"No doubt about it!" Brainless brunette.  
  
"Like there was ever any doubt!" Really annoying Red head.  
  
These were the people that Makino Ruki had the pleasure of sitting next to this fine spring morning. The sun was shining brilliantly in the virtually cloudless sky and the birds sang in perfect harmony. And here our favorite female tamer sat, book in hand, earphones on ears, with the volume cranked up to the highest it could possible go. This didn't help at all.  
  
"I love his flawless tan."  
  
Ruki's eye twitched slightly, her jaw set in a firm line as she heard these three idiot girls over her cd player. Desperately she pushed the volume button in hopes that there was some chance of making it go higher.  
  
"He has the most beautiful eyes."  
  
Concentrating with all her might on the book that lay in front of her, Ruki turned a page, her muscles stiffening as she heard them giggle in an obnoxiously high pitch.  
  
"He's just perfect!" They all sighed dreamily.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Ruki cried, enraged, violet eyes glaring murderously at the 3 girls, who in turn shot her the same look.  
  
"I want to know just what makes Akiyama Ryou so perfect!" Ruki yelled at them, her short temper ignited. The girls looked absolutely appalled at her.  
  
"For one thing," The blonde replied, still looking quite miffed with Ruki, "he is drop dead gorgeous."  
  
"From his dark tan..." The brunette trailed off.  
  
"To his beautiful eyes..." The red head added.  
  
"And let's not forget the six pack girls!" The blonde ended and all three girls promptly burst out into squeals of giddiness.  
  
"And the fame..." The red head sighed.  
  
"The fortune..." The brunette sighed as well.  
  
"It's the whole package; he's P E R F E C T!" The blonde finished in a flourish, spelling out each letter of perfect painfully slow. The other two clapped and nodded along with her.  
  
Ruki stared at the three, who seemed to have rehearsed the entire monologue repeatedly and thoroughly so that the timing was perfect.  
  
"I'm quite aware of how to spell perfect." She responded coolly, her flawless poker face easily sliding on as she prepared to destroy their dream of perfection that was Akiyama Ryou.  
  
"And I'm also quite sure that perfection requires more than those superficial reasons you've listed for me."  
  
"He's also very nice!" The blonde replied hotly, cheeks reddening in indignation.  
  
"Did your magazine tell you this?" Ruki asked while raising an eyebrow at the magazine clutched in the other girl's hand, one with Ryou's picture on the cover.  
  
"S-so?" The brunette challenged angrily, "Like you know him better than this magazine!"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Ruki replied calmly, "Though I'm still not quite sure whether it's a good thing or not."  
  
"Oh really?" The red head cracked as her voice went shrill, "Then what is he like? What makes him so *im*perfect?"  
  
"Hm..." Ruki scratched her cheek thoughtfully, "Eto... where should I begin? Should I begin with the fact that he's a machoist, and egoist, and a pervert all in one? Or maybe the fact that he's stubborn and a complete snob? Or perhaps that he's so careless that he's flunking school mainly because his lack of attendance?" The girls looked horrified as Ruki continued her seemingly endless list of their dream boy's faults.  
  
When she paused from her list, Ruki gazed at them levelly, with so much seriousness that they cringed inwardly, "Or perhaps it's the simple fact that Akiyama Ryou is *human*. He has thoughts, feelings, emotions, flaws, and faults just like the rest of us, and therefore, he can never be perfect." By now, the girls were staring at her as if Ruki had grown a third head, but she continued, unfazed, as she was talking more to herself than anyone else at the moment.  
  
"Actually... that may be what I like most about him." She said, her index finger resting thoughtfully upon her cheek. When the girls gave no reply, Ruki didn't even bother to look over at them and glanced at her digital watch, sighing as she did so.  
  
"But of course..." She trailed off, staring off into the distance as a familiar person came into view.  
  
"RUUUUUKIIIIIIIII!"  
  
"I do wish he wasn't always late for our dates." The violet eyes reddish brunette girl sighed again as she put her book away into her bag. A blonde, brunette, and red head stared with wide eyes and gaping mouths as Akiyama Ryou, THE Akiyama Ryou ran up to the other girl, panting and sweaty as he rested his hands against his knees.  
  
"Gomen ne, Ruki chan," He wheezed as he tried to steady his breathing. "There was a black out, and my clock, and-" He huffed, whiled looking up at Ruki with sheepish eyes. Violet eyes rolled back at him and he was also met with a tiny smile.  
  
"It's all right, baka, let's just go."  
  
He nodded happily and offered his arm to her, which she accepted while shaking her head.  
  
"Well, in that case... I suppose you're right." Ruki whispered in passing to the 3 dumbfounded girls. "Ryou *is* perfect just the way he is... and I wouldn't have him any other way."  
  
With this said, Ruki began to drag her boyfriend off, while Ryou bowed quickly to the 3 girls who he assumed were Ruki's friends.  
  
The three girls were left staring in unhidden awe as Ruki walked off, arm in arm, with Mr. Perfect.  
  
__________________________  
  
Bunni: Another spontaneous fic... which really only means that the plot wasn't very well defined, and the story hasn't been read over to be revised at all. For some reason, spontaneous fics only seem to come to mind with Ryuki fics... probably because they are just so easy to write short one shots with... (YES! THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY SHORT!) ...But I'm beginning to think of some Shaman King ones... which is actually not so good since, once again, I still have 12 damn fic ideas on my profile... I guess I just don't feel like writing long ones... which those would definitely be. In any case, you don't want to sit here and read about my lamentable problems, but I'd be much obliged if you review. Am I doing okay in the Ryuki fandom? Is my spontaneousness(real word? I dunno...) stupid and annoying? Tell me! 


End file.
